bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Monkey
is a tower that made its debut in Bloons TD 5. Its first ever appearance was in the Bloons TD 5 trailer that was released on November 29, 2011. When the "first 20 rounds" game play video was released, it was revealed that the Sniper Monkey fires a powerful bullet to pop 2 layers of bloons at a time, making it one of the only towers in the Bloons Tower Defense series able to pop multiple layers of bloons without any upgrades, the other being the COBRA. It also has unlimited range like the Mortar Tower, so it can be strategically placed at locations far from the entrance. With no upgrades, this tower fires slowly compared to other towers. The amount of layers per shot is equal to amount of damage it deals to MOAB Class Bloons.__TOC__ Upgrades These are all the upgrades for the Sniper Monkey. Path 1 refers to the left upgrade path while Path 2 refers to the right upgrade path within the game. Path 1 Path 2 Tower XP The following lists the amount of XP required to unlock Sniper and its upgrades in Bloons TD 5. Note that no extra XP is required to unlock the Sniper because it automatically unlocks at Rank 3. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Supply Drop Ability no longer includes an initial cooldown. Multiple Snipers set on the same setting target different bloons, preventing aiming contradiction. Cripple MOAB can stun D.D.T.s. (this only applies to BMC Mobile). Semi Automatic Rifle without Full Metal Jacket no longer allows the tower to pop Lead and Frozen Bloons. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Sniper Monkey is one of the least used towers in BTD Battles Mobile, along with the Glue Gunner, Spike Factory, and Monkey Village. This is mostly because while snipers perform reasonably well versus strong bloons, they are not nearly as effective against grouped bloon rushes and are too expensive to be effective against M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Because of this, the Sniper has been heavily buffed via game updates. Dart Farm Sniper used to be a semi-popular loadout on short maps such as Indoor Pools and such but players eventually switched to other loadouts such as Buccaneer Farm Apprentice and Engineer COBRA Apprentice. ;TBA Cripple MOAB price decreased ($12500 → $7000). Semi Automatic Rifle price decreased ($3500 → $2750). ;Version 3.1 Supply Drop price decreased ($12000 → $8000). ;Version 3.9 Full Metal Jacket price decreased ($350 → $300). Point Five Oh price decreased ($2200 → $1800). Deadly Precision price decreased ($4000 →$3500). Cripple MOAB price decreased ($7000 → $5500). Faster Firing price decreased ($400 → $350). Semi Automatic Rifle price decreased ($2750 → $2400). Supply Drop price decreased ($8000 → $7000). ;Version 4.6 Overall attack speed increased by 10% (0/0: 0.45 shots per second →0.5; x/1: 0.63 shots per second → 0.7; x/3: 1.875 shots per second → 2.06). Supply Drop now adds a +33% attack speed boost to the tower. Version 4.9 Point Five Oh price decreased ($1800 → $1400). Deadly Precision price decreased ($3500 → $3200). Bloons Tower Defense 6 Elite Sniper Elite Defender |abilities = Supply Drop "Elite Supply Drop" |hotkey = N/A |imagewidth = 50px |caption = Throws a single dart at nearby Bloons. Short range and low pierce but cheap. }}The Sniper Monkey makes a return in BTD6. It has been overall improved compared to its predecessor, particularly with the addition of upgrades that help address aspects Sniper weaknesses, with Shrapnel Shot being a very helpful upgrade at cleaning up bloons. Path 1 has been dedicated to increasing the damage of each bullet. Full Metal Jacket increases the initial 2 damage per shot to 4 damage per shot, along with granting the Sniper Monkey with frozen-popping and lead-popping power. Most of the subsequent upgrades increase the amount of damage per shot, but the Maim MOAB and Cripple MOAB upgrades deal secondary stun effects to MOAB-class bloons. Path 2 improves the utility of the Sniper Monkey, improving aspects of the Sniper that normally cannot be done alone by the other two paths. Starting with Night Vision Goggles, this upgrade allows camo detection while additionally adding +2 damage to Camo Bloons. Shrapnel Shot and Bouncing Bullet make it easier to damage multiple bloons at once via shrapnel and bullet bounces, respectively. Supply Drop, similar to the predecessor, grants an ability that drops a crate worth between $1000-$1500 cash. Elite Sniper further improves the Sniper's own Supply Drop ability, along with an entirely unique buff to all Sniper Monkeys on screen to acquire a unique Elite target priority option plus bonus attack speed. Path 3 deals purely on increasing DPS. The first two upgrades, Fast Firing and Even Faster Firing, simply improve attack speed. The next two upgrades, Semi-Automatic and Full Auto Rifle, are upgrades that modify the Sniper Monkey to make it specialize on pure DPS, which in turn eliminate the alternate specialization options. Elite Defender adds even more DPS but with specialized increased attack speed mechanics - it can increase attack speed faster the closer bloons reach the exit and/or when lives are lost. It is a Military class tower. Path 1 Path 2 Path 3 Version History (BTD6) ;Initial (compared to BTD5) * Large Calibre (former Point Five Oh) now costs less ($2200 --> $1500) * Deadly Precision now costs less ($4000 --> $3000) * Maim MOAB (former Cripple MOAB) now costs less ($12,500 --> $7000) * Cripple MOAB is now a Tier-5 upgrade that adds vulnerability to affected MOAB-class bloons and stuns for much longer, but now costs $50,000. * Several changes in path placement of the upgrades; some upgrades are moved to different paths. Particular changes occur with Faster Firing, Semi-Automatic, Night Vision Goggles, and Supply Drop. * Supply Drop now costs less ($12,000 --> $8000) * Sniper Monkey now is able to be blocked by Line of Sight limitations, thereby not guaranteed having infinite range. * Overpopping a MOAB or DDT with a Sniper Monkey will now guarantee Ceramic Bloons, regardless of how much damage was applied to the MOAB-class bloon. ;2.0 * Elite Sniper now increases attack speed of all snipers by 33%. * Elite Defender base fire rate increased by 2x. ;3.0 * Elite Sniper automatically changes target setting to Elite upon purchase. ;7.0 * Maim MOAB damage increased (18 → 30) * Cripple MOAB damage increased (18 → 60) * Bouncing Bullet price reduced ($3500 → $3200) * Supply Drop price reduced from ($8000 → $7200) * Elite Sniper price reduced from ($16,000 → $13,000) ;8.0 * Cripple MOAB costs less ($50,000 --> $40,000) ;11.0 * Night Vision Goggles and subsequent upgrades now gives the sniper a damage bonus to any Camo Bloons it hits (+0 -> +2). Only affects main bullet. * Elite Defender now grants a speed boost equal to the % of the track that the bloons have covered. E.g. If the bloons are half way through the map Elite Defender will grant 50% attack speed. If the bloons are three quarters through the map, Elite Defender will grant 75% attack speed. (It retains its bonus when lives are lost). * Elite Defender now activates passive ability when Ezili's Sacrifice Totem is activated Bloons Adventure Time TD thumb|Sniper upgrade menu Sniper Monkey is a Rare ally in BATTD. It also has unlimited range, shoots slowly, has only one pierce, and can deal multiple damage. It has a few upgrades to enhance the damage, but none for increasing attack speed or granting camo detection to itself. *Full Metal Jacket - $350 **Point Five Oh - $1500 Gallery Path1s.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2s.jpg|Path 2 upgrades Cripple MOAB Vs. Z.O.M.G..png|Cripple MOAB hardly immobilizes ZOMGs. Sniper Monkey Knowledge.jpg|Knowledge Book in BMC Screenshot_20180719-211514_2.png|Bloons Tower Defense 6 Path 1 Screenshot_20180719-211626_2.png|Bloons Tower Defense 6 Path 2 Screenshot_20180719-211726_2.png|Bloons Tower Defense 6 Path 3 sniper crosspaths.PNG|Every sniper upgrade combination in BTD6. First three rows on left side are not crosspathed, the rest are. fullsniperupgrades-BTD6.png|All Sniper Monkey upgrades in BTD6, as shown in the upgrades menu Tower Tips *Path 1 Sniper Monkeys are very effective on Strong or Last setting, because this takes max advantage of their high damage. *Path 2 Snipers can be used on any setting very effectively. *Snipers are good for making space for other towers and can be upgraded to detect Camos and Leads. They can save your life if you ever get Camo Leads. *They can pop Frozen Bloons and Lead Bloons with the Full Metal Jacket Upgrade. *The Cripple MOAB Upgrade can be particularly useful against large numbers of MOAB class bloons. Lined shoulder to shoulder against the edge of the path and target assignments set to "Close", Sniper Monkeys with this upgrade can, for a short time, halt the progress of an entire wave of them. * Unless you are playing the Steam version, try to have multiple Snipers with upgrades and target priorities that vary from each other as multiple Snipers with the same settings are notorious for overshooting their targets, wasting shots. * Snipers have unlimited range, and are fairly cheap. This makes them useful early game against any Pink Bloons that may rush past your towers. * Place them away from the path, because they have unlimited range they can still hit bloons, so you make room for other towers closer to the path. Trivia *Having 100 4/1 sniper monkeys on first can withstand 8 ZOMG without losing a single life *At every stage of upgrading on Path 2 except for after buying Supply Drop and night vision goggles, a picture of a dart is visible on an upgrade. *The path 1 upgrade Point Five Oh is a reference to the bullet caliber .50, which is used in many real sniper rifles (eg. Barrett M107, a .50 Caliber sniper rifle), and the movie Snatch where a character describes his Desert Eagle's caliber using words instead of the numbers. *The Sniper Monkey appearing in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile could be the reason why the app is rated 9+ for Infrequent/Mild Cartoon or Fantasy Violence. **This is supported with Bloons TD Battles iOS being rated like this. **This happens as well in BMC Mobile. **However, another cause of the 9+ rating may be from the sacrifices from the TOTMG. *10 3/x Sniper Monkeys destroys a MOAB in one collective volley and leaves a dense group of blue bloons standing. *If you destroy a MOAB with Deadly Precision or Cripple MOAB, after 12 shots 64 blue bloons come out, rather than 4 ceramic bloons. *It would be most effective to have a large number of Semi Automatic Rifles set on the first targeting, and a decent amount of Cripple M.O.A.B. set to strongest targeting so one takes out the M.O.A.B. classes while the other takes down its children. *On Park Path, it takes 23 4/1 Cripple M.O.A.B. Snipers to take out a ZOMG and all bloons spawned by it without any bloons leaking. Further testing will be required to identify whether the few leaked bloons with 22 snipers actually get through. *On Mobile, after testing on Park Path,a maximum of 14 4/2 Cripple M.O.A.B Snipers will take out a ZOMG and all bloons spawned by it without any bloons leaking on first and no specialty building.Still leaks through with 22 Snipers on flash. *A Semi-Automatic Rifle can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons even without Full Metal Jacket (online flash version only). **This was because you could add 2 Ice Towers to constantly freeze a Red Bloon, and win infinite cash using Supply Drop. *The Sniper Monkey is visible in the Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile trailer. *Supply Drop is useful for freeplay. Cripple MOAB is good on later levels with strong MOAB-Class Bloons. *A 2/0 Sniper Monkey is one of the six towers that can turn to a purple colour, the other 5 are: 3/0 Boomerang Monkey, 2/0 Ninja Monkey, 2/0 Glue Gunner, 0/2 Dartling Gun, and a 1/1 or 2/2 Spike Factory. *There is a glitch (Through very rare, maybe more frequent on Semi-Automatic Rifle), where when the first intial layer of the ZOMG is popped, it turns into 16 M.O.A.Bs instead of 4 B.F.Bs. **This glitch occurs most often when you pop an M.O.A.B with Cripple MOAB. * Sniper Monkeys are left handed. * This is the only tower in BTD5 whose name contains 2 words of the same length (i.e. Both 'Sniper' and Monkey' are 6 letters long). ** However, in BTD6, the Wizard Monkey also has this property. * This is one of the few towers that is not restricted in any terrain in Bloons Monkey City. *The rifle the Sniper Monkey uses is Bolt Action, as it requires x/3 upgrades to attain a semi-automatic sniper. * It is the second tower in the series that shoots from a firearm, the first being the Dartling Gun and the third being the COBRA. * The Supply Drop gives a random value between $500 and $1500 when used each time. *Snipers monkey is one of the towers that have combination appearance, meaning that its hat colour and its goggles.Bomb Shooter's Cluster Bombs also have combination appearance. Spike Factories have many combination appearances. *Despite the description saying "...2 layers off of any bloon...", the Sniper Monkey cannot pop lead or frozen bloons without the Full Metal Jacket upgrade. *It is one of the only 2 towers to have an invisible projectile (the other being the COBRA). Category:Towers Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile Category:Bloons TD 6